Spirit Songs
by Girlwar08
Summary: A new member is added to the team and she's going to make things interesting. Story starts right after they rescue Yukina.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story starts right after the boys rescue Yukina. This is my first fan fic ever so no flaming please!**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, why would I be writing fan fiction?**_

_Chapter 1_

"Alright Boton" Yusuke demanded "What's this 'meeting' about?"

"Yeah, we aren't going on another mission are we?" Kuwabara complained.

"No sillies!" Boton laughed "Come on now, we're almost there!"

The trio was walking down a street towards the forest where Yusuke had first met Hiei and Kurama. _What a coincidence_, Boton thought as she walked in, the boys right behind her. She led them into a small clearing, nestled between two giant trees.

"They said they'd meet us here…" she thought out loud "Where could they-"

"This had better not be a waste of time" Hiei warned, dropping out of the trees. He landed soundlessly in a crouch, not even bothering with a greeting as usual.

"And good afternoon to you, Hiei. Where's Kurama?" Boton sniffed.

"The fox is right behind you" he said, emotionless as ever.

"Could we get on with this meeting please?" Kurama politely asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, right! Well, if you're all done appearing out of nowhere, Koenma has asked me to introduce you to your new teammate!" Boton looked excited, but she was the only one.

"Whoa!" Yusuke exclaimed "A new teammate?"

"Who said we were a team?" Hiei muttered, getting a disapproving glance from Kurama.

"Yeah! And why do we need another guy anyway? We don't need help from some wuss" Kuwabara protested.

"First of all" Boton put her hands on her hips "You are a team, whether you like it or not, Hiei. Second, your new teammate is a girl. And third, she is definitely not a wuss"

"You mean we have to fight with a girl?" Yusuke shook his head "Sorry, but we're already a full house"

He began to walk away, but Boton grabbed his arm.

"Yusuke Urameshi, you are not going to leave before she even shows up!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I just got here" a voice called. A girl stepped out of the trees. She wore a dark t-shirt and jeans that made her nearly invisible in the dark woods. Everyone except Hiei and Kurama whirled to see their new member. The two demons had heard her coming and turned with a little more dignity.

"This is her?" Kuwabara exclaimed "Any punk off the street could take her!"

"Don't forget, you said the same thing about Hiei" Yusuke reminded him, but he was also skeptical about this new girl.

"You're comparing her to me?" Hiei snorted, turning his head as if he couldn't even bear to look at her.

"Your gigan doesn't make you all-powerful" she said softly "And I do have a name"

Everyone fell silent, mostly in shock. The girl shifted her feet so she was leaning against the tree and brushed some of her long brown hair out of her eyes. A loud beeping finally broke the silence.

"Oh!" Boton exclaimed. She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and snapped it open "Yes sir?"

"Boton! Get your butt into the Spirit World now! I need you immediately!" Koenma's voice roared.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way!" she said, a little too relieved to be leaving. She closed the mirror "I'd better get going! Ta-ta!" she giggled and took off on her oar.

"Boton!" Yusuke cried out after her "You stupid Grim Reaper!" He was considering shooting her with his Spirit Gun when a sharp noise behind him made Yusuke turn around.

"Hiei, no!" Kurama moved to step in front of Hiei, but Hiei had other plans.

"Stay where you are, Kurama, or you'll have another stomach wound"

Kurama hesitantly stepped back, but his eyes never left Hiei, whose sword was level with the girl's throat. She and Hiei stared at each other, the same unreadable expression on their faces.

"Who are you and how do you know about my eye?" he asked calmly.

"My name is Anne" She replied, just as calm "And as to your eye, I could hear it from miles away"

"You… you heard his eye?" Kuwabara asked, confused.

"What's going on here?" Yusuke looked back and forth between Hiei and Kurama. They both had curious expressions.

"You hear Spirit Song then?" Kurama asked.

"Yes" she nodded. Hiei shook his head in disgust.

"Koenma sent one of _you_?" he spit out the word "Does he doubt my eye's power?"

"Koenma didn't send me" Anne's voice stayed level but annoyance flickered across her eyes "I chose to come"

Silence again. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged uncomfortable looks while the other three didn't offer any explanation.

"What's Spirit Song?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"It's like Spirit Energy, but only a few people can hear it" Kurama explained "Its basically who you are, put into a song" His eyes glanced at Anne "It can be very powerful if you know how to use it"

"What's the point of that?" Kuwabara laughed "You can't fight by hearing music"

"I can tell that most people find you annoying and you're madly obsessed with someone right now" Anne shot back, making Yusuke burst out laughing, and Kurama hide a smile. Even Hiei's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, fists balled up.

"Exactly what I said"

Hiei gave a short laugh and lowered his sword.

"I won't kill you" he said "Not yet at least"

Anne just grinned, a surprising change from her previous face.

"Well, you've got Kuwabara down pat" Yusuke laughed "I'm Yusuke and you've already met Hiei and Kurama" He clapped Anne on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the team" Kurama smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in it.**_

_Chapter 2_

Yusuke walked down a busy shopping street with his hands in his pockets. He had nothing to do and he hadn't heard anything from Boton or Koenma since the other day.

"Stupid baby's probably finding something that'll get me killed, again." He kicked a rock on the ground and turned the corner.

"Oof!" he walked straight into someone and fell to the ground "Hey, watch where you're going!" He brushed himself and stood up.

"You should watch where _you're_ going, Yusuke!" a high voice retorted.

Yusuke whipped around to see Keiko with her hands on her hips. She was glaring a hole in Yusuke's head. A girl stood next to her, slightly in the shadow of an overhang, holding in a laugh.

"I suppose you think this is funny" he shot at her, fists clenching.

"That's no way to talk to someone you've never even met!" Keiko glared at him "If you had bothered to show up at school today you'd know she just moved here!"

"Its okay" the girl smiled. _She looks familiar…_ Yusuke thought "It doesn't look like he could hurt me much anyway" The last words hung in the air, their tone still ringing out. Yusuke suddenly felt light headed, but shook his head to clear it. He glanced at Keiko, who hadn't gotten off so easily. She seemed frozen, confusion all over her face.

"Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, starting for her, but an arm flew out to stop him "What did you do to her?" He screamed at the girl in the shadows.

"She's fine" she said calmly, lowering her arm "It'll only last a few seconds, so please shut up." She stepped out of the shadows. It was Anne.

"What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled. After the "meeting" they had all gone their separate ways, Kurama and Hiei had headed deeper into the forest, Kuwabara and Yusuke had walked towards town, and Anne went back the way she came from. Yusuke still wasn't sure if she was a demon or not.

"I was hanging out with Keiko" she only half explained "But now that you're here I need to warn you" Anne gave a cautious glance at Keiko "There's someone not too far away. I think it's a demon, and it's powerful"

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed "How can you tell?"

"I can hear it" Keiko was almost back to normal now "Be careful, and remember, you don't know me" Anne stepped back into the shadows and her face changed back to amusement as Keiko's changed to anger.

"Yusuke this is Anne" she said, still fuming, Anne smiled.

"I just moved here from the States" Yusuke could hardly believe how quickly she changed from a warning messenger to a cocky schoolgirl. That made Yusuke notice he wasn't the only one that didn't obey the dress codes. Keiko was in her uniform, and Anne wasn't.

"We're going shopping" Keiko said "Why don't you come with?" Her voice told him saying no wouldn't be smart. He grumbled a reply and Keiko took off with Anne and Yusuke behind her, neither looking very excited about shopping.

"You know," Yusuke began as Keiko stepped into a clothing store "For hanging out you don't look too happy"

"Shopping isn't my thing" Anne rolled her eyes "The only reason I haven't left is because you'd probably ditch her too"

He gave a nervous laugh as Keiko stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a short red skirt and a matching blouse.

"How does this look?" she asked, giving the skirt a little twirl.

"You don't want my opinion" Anne smiled. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, again.

"Hmm" Keiko looked in the mirror "Let's go to the next store" She walked back into the dressing room. Yusuke groaned and Anne laughed and elbowed him in the gut.

Five stores later Keiko finally had an outfit and the three were walking to the park.

"Well, I guess I should leave you two alone" Anne grinned slyly.

"What?" Yusuke and Keiko both exclaimed. Anne opened her mouth to tease them, but instead shouted

"Watch out!" she shoved the two into the wall as a giant stone block fell down.

"What the hell was that?" Someone called out.

Right above where Yusuke and the girls had been standing was a huge hole in the side of a building. Rocks still fell down like a rain, but they were much smaller than the block that had nearly crushed the teenagers. Anne stepped away from the wall to check out the damage, but froze before she could look closer.

"Yusuke?" she whispered. Yusuke pulled up Keiko and looked at Anne. She was visibly pale.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke took a step closer to her. Keiko was too busy staring at the hole to notice him or the crowd growing around them.

"That guy I was talking about, he's here" Anne looked at him "And he's stronger than I thought, but…" she trailed off.

"Where?" Yusuke asked, calmed than he expected.

"Behind us" she closed her eyes "And it sounds like he's on a motorcycle"

"You can hear all that from Spirit Song?"

"No" she opened her eyes "I can hear someone revving their engine, which isn't a good idea right now unless you want to take credit for this" she pointed at the wall.

Yusuke nodded, Anne was smarter than she looked.

"Watch Keiko. I'll be right back" He turned around to see a man on a motorcycle, just like she said.

"Be careful" she nodded back and stepped closer to Keiko.

"Where's Yusuke?" Keiko asked absently. _Shock, maybe. _Anne thought.

"Something came up" Anne smiled at her "He'll be back as soon as he can"

"Oh" Keiko's eyes flashed disappointment then anger, but eventually just sighed "Alright"

Even then, Anne heard Yusuke and the mystery man's Songs move and another familiar one come closer.

"Keiko! Anne! What are you doing here?" Kuwabara called.

"Keiko was still staring with the rest of crowd, so Anne whispered,

"Something punched a hole in the building, and Yusuke's gone off with him"

"Urameshi did what?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Anne hissed. She glanced around, but no one was listening.

"Who'd he go with?" he asked, quieter. His hand clenched in a fist, ready to summon his Sword if he needed to.

"I don't know." she shook her head. They could hear an ambulance and police cars in the distance, coming closer. Not that they could do much good.


End file.
